Where all is Found
by SuperMint
Summary: Honeymaren has had dreams of ice and a lady in white for as long as she can remember. But are they only dreams?
1. Chapter 1

So after Frozen II and the whole Fifth Spirit thing I was struck with the idea that Elsa is pretty much extra-human in more ways than the ice powers now. Which then led to the kind of tragic conclusion that it means immortality. So then I had to write a future fic that made things a little happier.

* * *

A swift breeze pulled her braid, the dark plait came over her shoulder. Gazing out over the ocean, Honeymaren could feel the excitement in her heart.

She was so close now.

The wind seemed to wrap around her, tugging at the zipper pulls on her jacket and the laces on her boots. Honeymaren laughed aloud at that. Everything was so like in her dreams.

"I would say that was an ill wind, but the air seems glad to see you." An older voice spoke from behind. Feet crunched the beach pebbles as the newcomer stepped forward.

"Áhkku." Honeymaren greeted, "Good morning." She noticed her grandmother look out to sea, as if seeing something beyond the horizon. Nervous a moment, Honeymaren looked down to the kayak at her feet. It was well prepared for a sea journey and stocked for climbing or hiking.

"So you are following this path you told me of?" Her grandmother asked, looking at the kayak and Honeymaren.

"I know in my heart, I have to go to Ahtohallan." Honeymaren turned to look out over the ocean again. "She _is_ there."

"Do not be disappointed if the legend is just that." The older woman said, a sparkle in her eye.

"Áhkku! You're the one who told me that the stories are true!" Honeymaren felt a lurch inside her, denying the possibility that it was all just a fairy tale.

"Calm yourself child." A hand gripped Honeymaren's arm. "I hope you find what you seek."

"Thank you Áhkku." The young woman clasped her grandmother in an embrace. "I will come back." She promised.

Showering pebbles rattled as someone ran across the beach. "Maren! You're still here!" Ryder skidded to a halt and he breathed deep. "Glad I caught you." His jeans were mud spattered and one of his boots was sopping wet. "My phone died so I woke up late and I thought I'd missed you."

"You are just in time." Honeymaren grabbed her twin in a hug. "Thank you for coming to see me off.

"I heard you promise to come back." Ryder held onto his sister tight. "I will come get you if you don't."

"I know you will." Honeymaren laughed softly. Stepping back she looked at her family. "Wish me luck?"

"Always." Ryder caught her arm at her elbow, a gesture she returned.

Her family were silent as Honeymaren pulled off her hiking boots and pulled her dry-suit boots on. She was already dressed for kayaking, her hiking equipment was already stowed on the kayak and her boots joined it.

With one last check, Honeymaren lifted the kayak and walked to the sea. Again the wind seemed to swirl about her joyfully. Seh smiled "báhcet dearvan." She called to her brother and grandmother. The water was deep enough for her to start rowing the kayak, she climbed in and pushed off with a strong stroke through the sea.

"Go get her sis!" Ryder yelled, jumping and waving.

After half an hour of rowing away from the shore Honeymaren couldn't see the coastline or the forest, she could just about make out the mountains when she looked back. Though now, finally on her journey, Honeymaren was only focused on what lay ahead.

The River and, hopefully, her Queen.

The ocean was calm, the wind kind, her heart sang in anticipation. Honeymaren knew her path was right. Others had been unsure that her dreams were true, some even scornful. But she knew and the signs – the elements supporting her, it had to be true.

Everything was so like her dreams.

Honeymaren was certain that the currents were carrying her to her goal. Already a mountain-island with a pristine glacier cap was visible on the horizon. "Ahtohallan." She breathed the word. Her heart leapt with joy.

She knew this place.

Unbidden, memories of dreams came to the forefront of her mind. Visiting this place with _her_, the Lady. Her Lady. Honeymaren couldn't help an excited little giggle. She was nearly there.

With renewed purpose, Honeymaren rowed to the island. Again the breeze played around her and the current carried her kayak closer.

"I'm coming to you." Honeymaren whispered to the wind.

This close to her goal, the woman did not slow her pace. It took less than an hour to reach the snowy shore. Her kayak slid from waves to ice and Honeymaren climbed out. The glacier had an otherworldly glow up close, so familiar that Honeymaren didn't need to think about finding a way in. She lifted the prow of the kayak to take it from the shore.

Her feet made the snow crunch and the kayak behind her slid easily along.

At the sheer face of the glacier Honeymaren set a stake and tethered her kayak. It was quick work to put her hiking gear on; sturdy trousers over her dry-suit and kayaking boots swapped for hiking boots. She pulled ice grips on over her boots, ready for what conditions she knew she would find within.

Pulling her pack on, Honeymaren mentally checked off the contents. Climbing gear, fresh water, food supplies and a selection of chocolate.

For energy.

Really.

Nothing to do with the sound of delighted laughter and blue eyes alight with pleasure over the sweet treat.

(There was one box of luxury truffles tucked safely away in her bag.

"Where has that entrance gotten to?" Honeymaren muttered, looking at the face that should have let her in. She was aware that a long time must have passed since visitors were here last. If certain discoveries she had made were fact.

Looking carefully at the ice, Honeymaren searched for a clue or anything to jog her memory, her dream-memory. It had taken her this far and she wasn't about to give up on her path.

Her companion the breeze swirled around her and then against the ice. A sparkling shower of crystals was freed to reveal a crevasse, an entrance into the glacier. "Thank you." Honeymaren said aloud. So near a magical place- the Wind Spirit had to be here, helping her.

With a last look at the sky, Honeymaren stepped into the glacier.

Somehow the ice glowed, it lit up the tunnels with ever more colour the deeper into the glacier Honeymaren went. Despite the danger of exploring an ice cavern, she found herself enchanted.

Without conscious thought, Honeymaren knew the way through this cavern. She looked at the walls, they appeared sculpted rather than formed and still glowed from within. She ran her hand along the smooth surface as she walked on.

Soon the passage let out, at a chasm too tall to see the top and too deep to see the bottom. The glow was still in the ice, on the opposite side of the canyon and within the tall columns that bridged the gap as stepping stones.

"Ok Honeymaren. You are prepared for this." She told herself, keeping any trepidation away. Setting down her pack to get the equipment she would need. Her dreams often included this chasm and the sparkling columns. Of course, in dreams she was held in the arms of her lady, guided to each step.

In short order Honeymaren had her climbing harness on and ropes anchored well. At this point it was for safety, but possibly she would need to climb. "If I miss." She muttered.

Whether it was her lifelong dreams of this place, of the forest and a glittering palace in the mountains; or her great love of the nature her people lived in. But Honeymaren had learned how to climb, freehand or with ropes, she could even train others. As a qualified Forest Ranger employed by the crown, she could cross this chasm.

"I can do this." Honeymaren stood at the edge of the ice-cliff. With enough slack rope to cover the distance to the first column, she checked her path.

Closing her eyes a moment, Honeymaren saw a smiling face with brilliant blue eyes. "I'm coming." Focusing on her goal, she jumped.

The landing gave her a little lurch but her ice-spikes gripped. "One down." She looked out over the chasm, another step closer.

Having taken the first leap, Honeymaren was ready for the rest. Each was easier than the last as her confidence and joy grew every step nearer.

Stood on the opposite side, she tapped a peg in to the ice to anchor her climbing rope. Unclipped from her harness, she stepped back and took it off. Stowing it away, there were no more spaces like this to cross.

After the chasm was a room, grand and vaulted. A door stood at the far end, the triangular frame had the runes of the four spirits carved into the ice. The door itself was marked with a snowflake, one she knew so well from dreams.

"This is it." Honeymaren whispered, awestruck. Beyond this door was her truth.

Taking a breath she heaved the door open.

A vast chamber was beyond the door. It was pure white, empty save for a structure built of fine blue Ice in the centre.

It appeared to be a grand and ornate bed. Honeymaren let her hope rise, her steps became more careful, even though the floor was safer here than any of the passages before.

Reaching the bed her breath was stolen. There was a woman laid upon it, pale as ice and beautiful. Maren dropped her pack and approached the woman.

"Elsa."

Honeymaren finally spoke the name she had never dared. It had been in her heart for as long as she could remember, but to say it could jinx her. Break the spell.

Now though, with the woman right there, _her_ lady, she could say that name.

"Elsa." It was like a song, a prayer. Honeymaren reached out to run a finger over soft skin, like she had done so many times in dreams.

Eyes opened, lucent blue like a thousand clear skies. Honeymaren felt her breath catch again.

"Honey?" Elsa whispered, confused. Her unguarded amazement hardened to anger in a blink. "A trick."

"No! Not a trick! I promise." Honeymaren fell back to sit on the floor. She was awestruck to be so close to Elsa, after so long dreaming.

Now to figure out what to do next.

* * *

There is more to come, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 and Elsa's perspective.

* * *

Ahtohallen had become a refuge to Elsa. As the years had passed and she remained unchanged. Time stole her friends, her brothers, her sister. Her lover.

Olaf had lasted a few years alongside his creator until the memories became too much. He had the release she was denied. Her last gift to him.

Truly alone, Elsa had buried herself in memories.

The world changed around her, it moved away from magic and the spirits of nature. Elsa was happy to be left behind.

When the years dragged and her spirit friends slept, Elsa joined them. Dreaming of happier times.

After long isolation, a touch to her cheek was a shock, waking her immediately. Eyes slamming open to find Honeymaren stood there.

Her Honeymaren.

Same face, same eyes. The name fell from her lips. A name Elsa had not said for years.

But Honeymaren had died, long long ago. "A trick!" The woman sat back, still looking at Elsa with love and awe.

"No! Not a trick! I promise." The voice- It had a different lilt to it, but it was Honeymaren.

Impossibly, amazingly; Honeymaren.

Elsa sat up on her bed of snow and ice, examining the woman sat on the floor of her sanctuary. Her clothing was unlike any Elsa knew. A coat and pants made out of smooth material in shades of blue. Her boots looked sturdy, the hat she wore looked familiar. Knitted wool with a pattern Honeymaren had sewn into a shawl for them both.

Under such scrutiny, the woman blushed and Elsa fought off a predatory smirk.

"For as long as I can remember, I have dreamt of you." The woman remained on the floor. "When I was five, all I wanted for my birthday was the biggest box of crayons. So I could draw - My Lady." She stumbled on her words. "Every night I see your face, this place, the beautiful ice."

Elsa watched the other woman as she shifted her position on the floor. "My name is Honeymaren and I know that we were together. Before." Her brown eyes were hopeful and full of love.

The earnest words were almost unbelievable, Elsa had never even hoped that this could happen. Honeymaren had come back to her.

Tears, her first in decades, gathered in eyes and Elsa was taken aback when the woman jumped up to catch her in an embrace. A gentle thumb wiped away a tear.

"Please. I came here to Ahtohallan to find my truth. To find _you_." Honeymaren whispered.

With the heat of Honeymaren's breath on her skin, the tender touch on her cheek- the intense emotions swirling inside- Elsa couldn't resist.

Elsa kissed this Honeymaren.

The woman gasped and Elsa felt a surge of magic from Ahtohallan. She went limp in Elsa's arms. "Honeymaren?" Looking at the familiar face, Elsa trailed fingers over smooth skin. Honeymaren had fainted. Her hat had fallen off to reveal a brown braid.

Gale flitted through the room and breezed around Elsa and Honeymaren. "Is it really her?" She asked the spirit. The woman she held felt _right_ in her arms.

Honeymaren mumbled, turning in close to Elsa. It was so familiar, so like before. "She came back to me." Elsa breathed. Loath to part with the woman now. Magic thrummed in the glacier. Her connection to the power assured Elsa all was well.

Humming softly, Elsa ran her fingers through chocolate brown hair. So much joy and love was rising in her heart that the other spirits were reacting. Nokk, in the ocean deep beneath the glacier, shared the joy. Glad to have given the visitor safe passage.

A tugging on her shirts became Bruni clambering up. The little salamander hopped onto the bed. She had sensed him near and was glad to see the little spirit.

"Hello Bruni." Elsa greeted, to chirrups and coos. The salamander scampered over the bed and onto the newcomer, recognising Honeymaren. Bruni looked from Elsa to Honeymaren and back again, cocking his head. He jumped to sit in her skirts.

"She has come back to me." Elsa smiled, tears brimming in her eyes again.

"'lsa." Honeymaren sighed in her sleep. The particular tone raised a blush on Elsa's cheeks. It was one she recalled very fondly.

Shifting a little, Elsa was content to simply hold her Honey again.

A memory, Honeymare knew it for certain now, came to her in her dreams. She had long found this one too indistinct and hidden to really fully recall. To her frustration after being single for a while.

Now it was clear and bright. A cherished memory, precious to her.

It was their first time together. Honeymaren before and Elsa.

What had been whispers of sensation and a the heat of two people in an embrace brushing through her mind was now- Now it was _everything_.

"You can never hurt me, there is too much love." Her voice, the accent just different enough to be from before, it was loud and clear in the memory.

Honeymaren had been gentle, murmured her love and soothed the woman she held. Until in one moment Elsa came undone, trembling and sighing and whispering her lover's name.

She had wept after, so overcome with the sensations and emotions. Honeymaren had shed some tears for her lover. They had fallen asleep in a cocoon of warmth and love, skin to skin and arm in arm.

Honeymaren woke slowly, her mind felt like it was swimming through treacle. Warmth surrounded her but cool fingertips carded through her hair.

She opened her eyes to find Elsa gazing at her with wonder. "Hi." Elsa whispered.

"Hi." Honeymaren smiled. It hit her then; she had all the memories, all of before was there for her to recall. She had lived it.

Tears ran down her cheeks and Elsa's smile fell to see them.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Elsa wiped at the tears with her hand, delicately tracing across the face she had not seen for too long.

"I fell asleep and woke up without you." Honeymaren sobbed, grasping at Elsa's hand. "I left you alone, for so long."

"Oh." Elsa paused. "Oh, Honey." She gathered Honeymaren close, tucking the head of dark brown hair under her chin. The strands were soft and silky against her skin, so familiar and so missed. "You couldn't help that my love." Wrapping her arms around Honeymaren she hugged hard. "You've come back to me. It is a miracle, a gift."

"You were always in my dreams." Honeymaren wrapped her arms around Elsa's slim form. "I have finally come back." She smiled wide. "I have you again."

They lapsed into comfortable silence, Elsa lay back on her bed, bringing Honeymaren with her. Bruni emerged from his hiding spot and scuttled up Honeymaren. Chirruping, the little slamander bounced on her arm.

"Hey Bruni." Honeymaren grinned, the fire spirit had also been a clear figure in her dreams. Reindeer and salamander toys and charms had filled her childhood bedroom.

Bruni jumped and landed on her head, snuggling in like Elsa. The women giggled, their little friend's antics a cute respite from the intense emotions of their reunion.

Bundled together, wrapped in a mutual embrace, Elsa and Honeymaren basked in the warmth of their togetherness.

* * *

Sort of the end. I have one-shots planned and some half written that I will continue to add. I like Honeymaren, she was only around a little bit and a lot more is learned in the Art of Frozen II book, but I want to write a little more of her.

Some amusing notes: My sister an I had a laugh just after the film; she was certain it was a subtle nod to the whole Give Elsa a Girlfriend thing. Then on another viewing, my mum sat there nudging and whispering "giiirlfriend" to me during the duet-ish bit. So that was fun.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chocolates_

Laid together on the bed, Honeymaren happily had her arms around Elsa. She felt completed now, and not just from all the memories that had been half hidden being opened up to her.

They had been silent for a while, simply drinking in each other's presence.

"You dreamed of me?" Elsa asked, so softly. Her fingers gently brushed Honeymaren's cheek, smoothing the warm skin. Still hardly believing that her dear love had returned to her.

"For as long as I can remember." Honeymaren was still smiling. "At first you were my friend, the beautiful lady in white. I dreamed- remembered, playing in the ice and snow, exploring the forest with you and visiting the castle. My parents thought I had an imaginary friend." She smiled fondly at the innocent memories, drawing her lady and the castles made of ice.

"Then as I got older and they were more concerned that I was still talking about my lady. Worried that I was not outgrowing a phase." Honeymaren kept smiling softly, "My Áhkku listened to what I told her, really listened. She knows all the traditions and stories." Honeymaren reached out to tap Elsa's nose, "You're in a lot of those you know?"

"I think I am going to blame Yelana and Ryder for that." Elsa grumbled under her breath, listening still to her love.

"Áhkku believed my dreams could be memories and gave me the hope that I could find you." Honeymaren stretched out her arms to encompass the space they sat in. "So here I am, at last."

"I will have to thank her." Elsa replied. A thought had her furrowing her brow. "You remember everything now?" The question came out slightly nervous, there was plenty riding on the answer.

Honeymaren could feel the blush shooting across her face as her thoughts returned to the heated memory that had filled her mind. "Uh, yes. Yes." Her voice cracked on the syllables. She wanted to be _with_ Elsa quite badly now, recalling everything. This was not truly a first meeting, it was a reunion years in the waiting.

She looked at Elsa's lips, a gaze that trailed down. They were both aware of their proximity to each other.

Honeymaren held her breath, silently willing Elsa to touch her.

Her stomach growled from hunger.

Loudly.

"Oh my god." Honeymaren groaned. Elsa giggled aloud, that sound at least making her complete embarrassment worth it. "I have food in my pack." She sat up, only a little unwilling and got off the bed. She grabbed her pack, well supplied for her expedition.

Elsa sat up and watched with interest as Honeymaren unfastened the bag flaps and opened it up. The modern item was fascinating and she also loved the excuse to watch the woman.

A smaller bag in hand, Honeymaren returned to Elsa's side. "Would you like anything?" She offered. Her food bag had her own supplied and the chocolate for Elsa.

"I've found I don't need to eat." Elsa said, a little embarrassed to say it. When there had been people in her life to share with, she had taken meals with them. After losing them all she had found the memories a meal held just too much to bear.

"Not much food here right?" Honeymaren hid her smirk as she took out the chocolate truffle box. Placing it in front of Elsa, she anticipated a positive reaction. It was a fancy box; smooth matt card with embossed gold details. The name was in French, something rich sounding.

Elsa's focus went to it entirely.

"For you." Honeymaren said, watching Elsa's eyes widen as she reached for the gift. Slender fingers smoothed the card, tracing out the embossed name and then swiftly plucking the box open in precise movements.

With the contents revealed, Honeymaren swallowed reflexively to see Elsa's pupils blow wide. The otherworldly woman nearly purred.

"For me?" Elsa asked, picking at the ruffled gold paper that the chocolates nested in.

"Of course." Honeymaren couldn't take her eyes off Elsa. "I know you like chocolate, so I brought some along. I thought you might not have any here."

"It has been a long, long time since I've had chocolate." Elsa picked up a single truffle and examined it. In one quick move she popped it into her mouth.

Her moan of pleasure did interesting things to Honeymaren. The look of bliss that crossed Elsa's face suddenly pooled heat in her core. "Elsa?"Her voice sounded very She watched the beautiful woman of her dreams seemingly come apart.

Over a chocolate.

"Sho good." Elsa mumbled through a mouthful of the treat.

That set Honeymaren laughing. This mystery, dream, spirit Queen was just so human. Any lingering doubts that she was intruding on this world, striving after something couldn't obtain- They were washed away.

Elsa swallowed the chocolate and turned her focus on to Honeymaren. "Thank you. It was far too long to go with no chocolate." She blushed a little. "That was delicious."

Honeymaren blinked a few times. "Y' welcome." She had been entranced by Elsa, her own food was left forgotten.

"I will save the others." Elsa forced herself to close the box and she created an elegant side-table to place it on, next to the bed. So the chocolate wasn't too far away.

Again Honeymaren was struck speechless. The casual magic was amazing. She had no words, but her hunger caused more rumbles, demanding she eat. Elsa looked on, intrigued at the foil wrapped food Honeymaren took out to eat. The energy bars were not exactly exciting, but they met her needs.

"Sorry, hungry." Honeymaren ate two bars, aware that there was still a 'mood' on the air. Finished, she put the wrapper in her bag. "Okay."

"Hmm." Elsa smirked, "Now that you have eaten and I've had my first taste of chocolate in years- There is something else I would _love _to taste."

"Really?" Honeymaren's voice went up an octave. Elsa looked positively ravenous, her eyes aflame.

Elsa pounced on the other woman.

Bruni saw himself out.

* * *

So, uh, I guess chocolate combined with bedroom funtimes is a thing I am in to? That is three stories in this fandom that include the two. I might have a few more short additions to this, but I am a little wrapped up in my retelling of Frozen II with added Freya Hanson action!


End file.
